


The Sun In My Afternoon Sky

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short little thing, internal monologue of sorts, just a bit of vax's feelings, kinda cute i guess, mild angst mixed in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax contemplates his feelings for Keyleth, his internal struggles, his wants, his desires, and most of all her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun In My Afternoon Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started writing when away in Rome, it's only a short little thing, but i'm still so deeply besotted with Vaxleth, guys <3 xxx

They're opposites in many ways. He's hard-hearted, distrustful, and cynical, while she's soft of heart, with open arms and an awkward smile. He has a criminal past running through a rat warren of streets while she spent her time among nature and her people...she is colour and he is monochrome and perhaps that's why Vax fell so incredibly hard as if he'd smacked face first into a stone and mortar wall all before tumbling down a well. 

Watching her as the setting sun faded into the distance he felt both at peace and internally conflicted. He hadn't ever had much chance to take in Keyleth's beauty, but she was beautiful to him...not on a purely physical level either...he found her morality, her passion, her gentle awkwardness just as beautiful as her glowing red hair or the curve of her nose. She had always brought calm to him...but he worried and argued with himself...he didn't want to force her into a courtship and he hoped she would return his feelings and he felt conflicted about his sister at times...it was an odd juxtaposition calm and conflict. He worried about so many things with Keyleth, he worried about her health, he worried about how his sister felt, he worried despite how much he hated it that she would never love him back, not in the same way at least. But ultimately he worried that she'd one day stop being happy, stop being Keyleth, and harden like he and his sister had to do. 

He worried that he'd wake up one morning to find her gone or to find her crumbling in on herself from some otherworldly strain, and he worried that she'd feel like she owed him love. She didn't ever owe him anything, Keyleth being his friend, being around him, helping him, helping them all was enough for him. As much as he'd love for her to confess deep feelings for him, as much as he'd love for her to be his and he hers, as much as he'd love to hold her in his arms each night before falling into the realms of sleep, as much as he wanted all these things all he really needed was her to be happy, to be herself, and to have her friendship. Watching her there, like that, calm, serene, and encased in a glow of sunlight he realised that as much as he'd tried to hold himself back and stop from giving himself completely to her, as much as he'd tried, he was hers completely and irrevocably. He had given his heart, his soul to her as much as he was his sister's, he was also Keyleth's. And while a part of him was absolutely terrified by that knowledge, terrified that he could lose not only his sister, but her as well, terrified that this would hurt him in the long run, he was ultimately content. He'd never felt so sure of how he felt in his life, he was happy to spend anytime with Keyleth and he was happy to give himself to her even if it was only for a short period of time...because she was very much the sun in his afternoon sky.


End file.
